We will never change for you
by CieloisSilvazeKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel is as more happy than he ever was in his life because he had Blaine Anderson as his boyfriend. Things are great, and they are in love, everything is perfect until they take the most physical step in their relationship, making things after that more complicated and intense. What will they do? M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO THERE! ~ Hi, um, I dunno how to put this but I guess I will do it like this, Dedicated, requested, from Klainefan1990~ So... yeah. **

* * *

Kurt looked around the stage as his boyfriend sang.

Blaine was sitting on the piano bench as he played and sang.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great_  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_  
_I think about the little things that make life great_

Blaine smiled warmly, his cheeks turning red as he thought of his boyfriend, completely unaware of his presence.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

Kurt could never let Blaine go, and neither could Blaine. They were made for each other and they will never love anyone the same way they do with each other.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

Blaine wiped away a tear as he thought of Kurt. He couldn't express his love for him in words, he always felt like something was missing, like a part of him was just missing. He filled that emptiness, and made his life complete. If he were to die right now, he would have no regrets. He had Kurt as his boyfriend so he already had all he wanted.

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

Kurt loved Blaine. He had so many reasons to love him; his personality, his eyes, his voice, etc. If he hadn't met Blaine he wasn't sure if he would even be living now. He had giving him hope, courage, but most of all, he had given him his love. Blaine had seen him at his worst, and still stood by his side, giving his love he didn't think he deserved.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Kurt walked closer to Blaine, almost in tears, seeing how much passion Blaine put into this song.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_Makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliance_  
_Please don't go away_  
_Cause I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

He joined in for the last part, singing softly as he sat down next to Blaine, wiping away a tear, staring right into Blaine's eyes as he finally noticed him and his fingers slowed on the keys of the piano._  
_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

Blaine attacked Kurt with his lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Kurt moaned as Blaine licked his lower lip, asking for entrance.

He shyly, parted his lips letting Blaine's tongue explore his mouth. Kurt moaned and gripped on to Blaine's shirt, pulling him closer.

They both knew where this was going, Blaine had been craving it and Kurt realized that he was ready for it, this was their time, before they could get lost in the passion, they had to remember where they were.

"W-We should... we should, um, go." Kurt asked, reluctantly pulling away.

Blaine nodded in agreement, breathless, "My house? My parents aren't home..." he trailed off, nervously looking at his boyfriend.

"Mmm..." He nodded at him before they left, heading towards his house.

* * *

The minute they entered Blaine's house, they attacked each others lips in a heated kiss.

"Nghhh, Blaine. Bedroom. Now." Kurt gasped as Blaine started sucking on his neck roughly.

He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he carried him up the stairs, never breaking contact with each others mouths.

Once they were in Blaine's bedroom, pushed Kurt on the bed and continued their kiss, loving the moans he was making under him.

Blaine moved his hands to the buttons on his lovers shirt, undoing them, reveling Kurt's bare chest, trailing his hands up and down it. He stopped at Kurt's left nipple, and gave it a pinch, grinning.

"Mm, Blaine, God..." He moaned, his hand flying to Blaine's hair.

"You like that?" Blaine tease, and moved his mouth from Kurt's neck to his chest, giving his lovers sensitive nipple an experimental lick, smirking wider as he heard Kurt give off a loud moan, "Oh God, oh God, oh God, Blaine!"

He did it a few more times before he went back to Kurt's lips, capturing them in a hot, wet, passionate kiss. He moved his hand down to Kurt's crouch and head him gasp in response before giving off a soft moan of pleasure. He grounded his hand hard on Kurt's cock, and loved the sweet, breathless moans coming from his lover. Kurt moved his hands down to Blaine's ass and gave it a hard squeeze. "Kurt..." Blaine moaned, trusting back into his grip. When Blaine was about to lean in to kiss Kurt again, he stopped him.

"We need to take this off," Kurt demanded, pulling on Blaine shirt.

Blaine giggled before helping Kurt remove his shirt, blushing as Kurt gasped and ran his hand down his chest, and gave it a harsh suck.

But Blaine wanted more.

He pushed him back down, pinning Kurt's arms above his head and went back to kissing him, lazily, the kiss full of saliva and teeth gnashing together.

"Oh my sweet fucking Hell, God, Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly, when Blaine grounded his hips down to Kurt's, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

"I make you feel good, baby?" he asked, a cocky grin spreading over his face, and grounded them down again.

"Oh hell yes," He replied, pulling Blaine's head downwards towards his and started sucking hard on his neck, while he gave a hard thrust upwards.

They developed a pattern of thrust and loud moans filled the rooms.

"B-B...laine... s-s-stop," Kurt said, pushing Blaine off of him, trying to catch his breath.

"Wh-What? Oh my God, I pushed it too far didn't I? Did I do something wrong? Shit.." Blaine started to panic, eyes going wide.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, and rolled his eyes, "N-No... I don't wanna cum yet..." he admitted, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"W-What do you mean... do you wanna..." Blaine trailed off.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands, looking directly into his eyes, "Blaine... I need you... I need to feel you inside... of me," Blaine's breathing stuttered, "Please, Blaine."

They both blushed, almost as red as a tomato, "A-Are you sure? T-Th-There's no rush, babe."

He, once again, rolled his eyes, "Yes I am sure, one hundred-percent sure. Now, please..."

Blaine nodded, nervously, and helped Kurt get his pants down, he keep his eyes closed until the were off.

A gasp filled the room as Blaine stared at Kurt, making him a little uncomfortable, "Why are you so perfect?"

Kurt then helped him take his jeans and boxers off, and did the same as Blaine did.

They both stared at each other before Blaine opened the drawer on the nightstand pulling out lube and a condom, before Kurt grabbed the condom out of Blaine's hand and threw it back in, "No condom." He growled. _Was he trying to make Blaine go insane?_

"G-Get on all f-fours." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt nodded and slowly did as he was told from Blaine, and heard his moan from behind him, "Fuck, Kurt, baby, you have no idea how hot you are."

Blaine coughed, embarrassed, "Right so, this might hurt okay?" he said to Kurt and opened the bottle and covered three of his fingers in lube.

He, once again, nodded and waited for Blaine to start.

Blaine inserted his finger into Kurt, slowly, and immediately pulled it out as his face scrunched up in pain, "My God, baby, I-I'm sorry."

"Blaineeeeeeeee. I need you. I want this." Kurt said, turning his head towards Blaine, "Please,"

He hesitated for a moment before he slowly inserted his finger into his lover, wait until he was ready for him to move.

Once Kurt got over the pain he told Blaine to move.

He pushed his finger more in, but soon enough, Kurt was thrusting his hips back against the wandering fingers.

"Blaine, for fucks sake, I'm ready," Kurt moaned, loudly, as Blaine, once again, hit his prostate.

This time Blaine didn't even need to ask to make sure if he was sure, he knew they were both sure, and that this was their time.

Blaine took his fingers out of Kurt, and squirted some lube on his hands, and gently stroked his hard, aching, cock.

He watched as Kurt growled out, impatiently waiting for Blaine.

When he was done he grabbed Kurt's hips and aligned his dick to Kurt's entrance, "I love you, Kurt," he was nervous and excited at the same time, this was about to happen, "I...I-love you too, B-" before he could finish, Blaine slowly entered Kurt, and tried his best not to thrust into the tight, wet heat, not wanting to scare off Kurt.

He saw as his lover hissed in pain, and tightly clenched the sheets under him, while Blaine desperately tried to distract him from the pain of the stretch.

After a few more seconds, Kurt trusted back onto Blaine's dick, "Move."

He was never one to say no to Kurt, he pulled out of Kurt, and before he could even say anything he thrusted in hard.

"Oh, God, B... Blaine!" He moaned, he loved having Blaine fill his entire body with pleasure. He loved that Blaine made him feel good in ways others will never make him feel. A gasp filled the room and then a loud moan, as Blaine hit over Kurt's prostate. He thrusted his hips up at the same time Blaine thrusted into him.

"God, Kurt, so fucking tight and wet, I-ngghh." Blaine moaned, watching as Kurt moved on of his shaky hands to his dick, before Blaine pushed the hand away, "Baby, I love making you feel good. " He roughly sucked on Kurt's neck, while stocking Kurt's dick and thrusting into him, hitting his prostate every time.

And Kurt was sure he was going to die, from way too much pleasure, "I... I ... ain't gonn-ahh, last any, mm, l-longer..." he managed to pant out as warning to Blaine.

"M-Me neither babe... "

Blaine speed up in his thrust, sucked on his neck more roughly before pulling his hand and mouth away and focusing on his thrusts.

"Bl... Blaine... I'm gonna- gonna c- BLAINE!" Kurt moaned out loudly as he reached his climax and came over his stomach, chest, and his dick. And of course, the sheets.

His boyfriend moaned, as Kurt muscles clenched around him, as Kurt loudly moan, "Kurt!" And came inside of Kurt, and collapsed on him, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

He plopped on the side next to Kurt and was still breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

Besides the sound of the toy boys trying to catch their breath, it was utterly silence.

"I... I love you so much." Blaine murmured between breathless pants, grabbing Kurt by the waist and pulled him close to him, nuzzling his neck.

Kurt was, as well, breathing hard, "I-I love you too... Blaine..."

They gazed at each other before Blaine leaned in and place a soft, sweet kiss on Kurt's lips.

It wasn't heated, or slobbery like the other kisses they shared that day, it was full of loved and trust.

Kurt pulled away, and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he sang softly to him

_Before you met me_  
_ I was alright but things_  
_ Were kinda heavy_  
_ You brought me to life_  
_ Now every February_  
_ You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

This was the song Blaine sang when they fist met, it was _their_ song.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_ No regrets, just love_  
_ We can dance, until we die_  
_ You and I, will be young forever_

_ You make me feel_  
_ Like I'm livin' a_  
_ Teenage dream_  
_ The way you turn me on_  
_ I can't sleep_  
_ Let's run away and_  
_ Don't ever look back,_  
_ Don't ever look back_

Kurt fell asleep peacefully in Blaine's warmth and comfort.

They lay there, unknown of the events that were to come.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME I EVER WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS. Considering my age, I know why I haven't written anything like this. NEW GLEE TODAY~! YAYAYAY~! 3 Do ya guys know how old I am? No, yes? How old do I seem based off my writing? Whatever! It doesn't matter, ;3 Also the song in the beginning is "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. And then, of course, half of "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Klaine is forever. 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up, he felt something on his neck and immediately remembered last night.

"Wake up, sleepyhead..." Blaine purred, sucking roughly on his neck.

"Nghh, Blaine..." he half groaned, half moaned.

"Baby, come on wake up," Blaine said, moving to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Fine..." He groaned as he sat up, "I love you..."

Blaine smiled warmly at him, "Good morning, I love you too, and go take a shower and get dressed so I can make us breakfast." He gave Kurt a quick peck on his lips.

He opened his mouth to protest but Blaine didn't let him, "Shh, I'll make us breakfast, I don't mind, also, consider it a thank you for last night." He winked at him, making Kurt blush.

"Okay but I am not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off you..." He got up off the bed, smirking as Blaine stared at his naked body, mouth hanging open, "See something you like, Anderson?"

"See something I _want_," He corrected him, licking his lips, blush on his cheeks.

A blush was also on Kurt's face, since when did they become so dirty like this?

"I love you," He then felt a sharp pain from his arse, "O-Oww," He said, leaning against the door.

His boyfriends eyes immediately went from need to worry, and was at his side in seconds,"Baby, are you okay?"

"Uh, um, yeah, just a little... sore." He said, smiling at him, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He gave a kiss to Blaine before he hurried in the bathroom and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up a little.

Before a pang of nausea hit him.

His eyes widened and threw up in the toilet.

Once he finished, he was breathing heavily and was very confused on why he threw up.

He pushed the confusion away and hoped into the shower.

The warm water felt nice on his skin and pushed away all the thoughts he'd been having.

After he finished his shower he did his morning routine and changed, he went out to the kitchen where he heard his boyfriend humming, ignoring the pain in his ass.

He smiled at him before he went up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Good Morning,"

"Good morning... again," Blaine said, smiling at him warmly.

Blaine finished making the last of their breakfast and set it down on the table, turning on the radio as he and Kurt sat down.

They ate and shared small talk, after they finished they sat cuddled up next to each other on the couch, before their innocent cuddling turned to heavy making out.

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg ._

Kurt groaned and pulled away from Blaine and taking his phone out of his pocket.

"H-Hello?" He answered.

_"KURT! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK." Burt Hummel yelled._

"Huh? Oh...shit... D-Dad, I'm fine," He said, looking at Blaine who looked mad about being interrupted.

_"Where were you?!" Burt demanded._

"I, um, I was at... Blaine's..." He admitted, blushing.

_"And you stayed there over night?" Burt said with a clenched jaw._

"Y-yes dad, I'm so-"

_"Come home right now!" Burt yelled._

"But... fine." He frowned, and hung up, angrily.

Blaine turned to him with a curious face.

"My dad is pissed I stayed here without even telling him," Kurt sighed, "Blaine, I have to go..."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, clearly not wanting him to leave.

"Well, I think my dad knows why I stayed here..." He stated, blushing, "And he is way over-protective, remember when he asked you questions while holding his shotgun? "

"Yeah." Blaine replied.

* * *

_"I'll be right back, honey." Kurt said, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek before getting up and leaving._

_Burt immediately got up once he left and went over to a safe, and took a shotgun out of it before returning to his place on the couch._

_"Sir, why-"_

_He gave him a stern look, "What are your plans for the future?"_

_"Um, Broadway, and married with kids."_

_"Why are you dating my son?"_

_"I like your son, sir."_

_"Are you going to hurt my son?"_

_"What?!" Blaine asked in disbelief, "Sir, heavens no! Never, I will never hurt, Kurt!"_

_Kurt walked in and smiled at Blaine warmly, "That's sweet."_

_"It's true." Blaine said, smiling back at him, got up, and stood next to him.  
_

_"Come on," Kurt pulled Blaine to his bedroom, rolling his eyes as Burt yelled from down stairs,"Door Open!"  
_

* * *

"I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt stated, a warm blush on his cheeks, "I love you so fucking much, and I-" Tears started to build up behind Kurt's eyes, "Love can't even describe it, I just don't even think I would be here without you, I-I just, please... please never leave me..." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms, "I love you too, Kurt Hummel, and I promise you," he pulled Kurt's head up to stare directly into his eyes, "I will _never _leave you."

A year and 7 months, had they been together. They had a perfectly healthy relationship and had only a couple arguments. He saw couples all over, and was glad that he too, had someone to love. When he met Kurt, he could see that he was falling apart, he knew how it feels to feel like you don't matter, that the whole world seems to hate you.

Kurt slowly looked up at Blaine and was surprised to see tears starting to build up in his eyes.

"Blaine...?" Kurt asked, concern in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"... Yeah," Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend, "You are so perfect, I don't deserve you."

He smiled at him, "_I_ don't deserve _you_."

They both shared a smile before Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket.

_1 Message from Dad. _

With a sigh, he clicked to open the message.

_Where are you?! I told you to come home! Come home right now!_

"Aw man," Blaine said, "I don't want you to leave," he pouted.

Kurt gave Blaine a searching look, and suddenly straddled Blaine, pulling him into a passionate kiss, "Dad can wait."

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt said with a clenched jaw.

"Kurt, I'm sorry!" Blaine said, whine for forgiveness desperately.

He turned to him, "My dad found out I stay at my boyfriends house over night, you really think I want to show up late with twenty thousand hickeys?!"

He looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry, babe, I," Blaine stopped talking, blush on his cheeks.

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I-It's alright I guess, just," He trailed off, trying to think of something to cover it, "Do you have concealer?" He asked.

He shook his head, before his face lit up, "I have a scarf I can lend you!" He said, grinning at his idea.

"Fine, fine," He muttered quietly.

* * *

"Kurt! I have never been so disappointed in you!"

"Dad..." Kurt sighed.

"No Kurt! Don't 'dad' me! You could have been dead for all I know!" Burt yelled.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," He apologized for the sixth time that day.

Some of the anger in Burt's eyes turned to worry, "So, um," he coughed, "Why did you stay at Blaine's over night?"

Kurt blushed a rosy red, not meeting his father's eyes, "I, um," he stuttered, "Can't you just be glad I'm not dead?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject, and got up angrily, heading off to his room.

"Were you guys using protection?"

His eyes widened and he ran up the stairs, to his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

He plopped down on the bed, with a loud sigh, and took out his phone, grinning when it said: _1 New Message From_ _Blaine_

**_Hey babe,  
_**

**_I wish you and your mouth were here, your mouth can do pretty amazing things. ;)  
_**

_**Blaine XXXX**  
_

Kurt blushed, as he sent a reply to Blaine.

_**I wish you and your dick were here. ;) **_

_**Kurt**_** XXXX**

He grinned before he felt nauseous again, and ran to the bathroom, he stayed there for seven minutes, before hopping on his bed, tiredly.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, surprised to see that he missed three text messages from Blaine.

_**You just love it when I ground you down into the mattress, don't you?**_

_**Blaine**_** XXXX**

He blushed and read the next message,

**_Kurt? Baby, If your uncomfortable with this, you can just tell me, you know._**

**_Blaine__ XXXX_**_  
_

The third one,

**_... Kurt? _**

**_Blaine_ XXXX  
**

He sighed, and thought of what to reply.

_**I'm sorry baby, I was just feeling a little nauseous, that's all. **_

_**Kurt**_** XXXX****  
**

He dropped his phone on his bed, trying to think of something that might have made him sick, but couldn't think of one thing that would, so he just decided he just ate something bad last night or something, and picked up his phone as it buzzed.

Before he could read the text his dad came in, "Hey bud," He said.

"Hey dad."

"Um, well, me and Carole are going to go out in a few minutes, decided to have a date since we haven't had one since the wedding," Burt said, not looking his son in the eye, remembering their conversation before this.

"Okay, see you later dad," Kurt shrugged, and yawned.

Burt nodded, before walking out of his son's room.

With a sigh, he picked up his phone and read the text from his boyfriend.

_**Oh my god, are you okay, Kurt? Do you need me to come over there and take care of you?**_

_**Blaine** **XXXX**  
_

__Kurt thought about it... Blaine here, with him, alone in the house.

_**Oh god, yes, I need you. Now. **_

_**Kurt XXXX  
**_

_****__This is perfect,_ Kurt thought.


End file.
